Café para dos
by AyuPanda
Summary: A Catalina le gusta acoger a sus visitas, a menos que se trate de una señorita particular que le haga la competencia. LATIN HETALIA: Colombia/Venezuela.


Pareja: Colombia/Venezuela. ¡Viva VeneColo! ¿O ColoVene? No tengo idea, pero asdfghjkl.

Un smol fic porque me inspiré y bueno. También está en mi tumblr :D

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a la comunidad LH._**

* * *

Café para dos

A pesar de la costumbre bogotana de tomar once* a las cinco en punto de la tarde, Catalina siempre preferiría un buen café. Ya sea tinto, mocha o italiano, un cafecito por las mañanas y por las tardes le sentaba de maravilla, con tal que no fuese esa barbarie gringa del Starbucks. La joven estaba tan orgullosa de lo bien que sabía preparar una intensa taza de café que siempre que recibía algún invitado en casa, lo consentía con la bebida nacional y mucha, mucha comida.

A excepción que se tratase de una invitada que le haga la competencia.

–¿Cómo estás hoy, Cata?

María llegó a casa de Catalina de un momento al otro, como siempre. La anfitriona le había abierto las puertas, por lo que ambas se encontraban sentadas en el lugar de siempre, con suficiente luz natural aún y una brisa calmada que le encantaba a la invitada. Se saludaron con un beso en el cachete, como de costumbre, pero Catalina aún no le servía el café.

–Yo muy bien, María, muchas gracias. ¿Y usted?

–Magnífico.

La venezolana y la colombiana podían llevarse genial en muchas ocasiones. La " _farándula_ " latinoamericana, posiblemente su tema favorito de conversación, siempre resultaba mencionada entre los chismes que se contaban, como quién estaba saliendo con quién, quienes habían terminado, quienes tenían _mucha_ tensión sexual y definitivamente serían pareja pronto… Siempre ignorándose a sí mismas, por supuesto. Las últimas tendencias de moda también se presentaban en sus discusiones, siendo María quien solía iniciar. Y cómo se podían olvidar de sus quejas ante ciertos personajes que no les agradaban. Cualquier cosa menos política, que honestamente las dejaba agotadas en el día a día.

–Traje unas arepas para compartir. Que son _venezolanas_ , que quede claro.

No es que Catalina sienta desagrado hacia María, es más, aunque la considerase excesivamente vanidosa y sumamente peleona, era inevitable admitir que su físico la convertía en toda una reina de belleza, y Catalina no era nadie para mentir acerca de eso. Pero cuando sacaba a la luz el tema de las arepas, o en general cualquier tema con el que sabía que encendería una chispa de argumentación, debía quedarse en calma. A veces sólo quería callarla…

–Muchísimas gracias, eh, perfectas como entrada para las arepas _colombianas_.

Entonces Catalina sintió los ojos verdes de María tornarse poco a poco más oscuros, como cada vez que algo le fastidiaba. A ella esto le causaba gracia, porque sabía que siempre ganaba en los argumentos así.

–¡Pero si serás una hija de-

–En mi casa no se acepta ese tipo de lenguaje, usted lo sabe muy bien.

Entonces, María sonrió forzosamente, calmando sus ganas de seguir generando una discusión con Catalina, quien se puso de pie para ir en búsqueda de platos y cubiertos. Sin olvidarse en esta ocasión del café, por supuesto.

La dueña de casa volvió en unos minutos con una bandeja que apoyó en la mesa, que contenía efectivamente las arepas rellenas, sancocho, y dos tazas de café tinto. Solía tener algo parecido cada vez que su vecina se presentaba, pues en momentos de amistad le decía que le gustaba su cocina, al final de cuentas. Por eso sabía que no podía fallar con platos típicos de la región.

–¿Qué tal si yo me como las venezolanas y usted las colombianas? –Sugirió Catalina, con una sonrisa amable. Prefería no llegar a ningún altercado, en especial si se trataba de María.

–Pero no sería justo, tú estarías comiendo las más ricas.

–Y usted a las que les di tanto cariño con mis manos.

Lo gracioso es que ninguna de las dos tomaba lo que decían de modo sexual.

–Entonces supongo que podemos hacer un trato. Con tal que admitas que las venezolanas son las verdaderas.

La colombiana se acercó a su novia, sentándose sobre sus piernas y pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura. María sonrió de lado, acomodándose el cabello antes de inclinar a Catalina sobre ella para que la distancia entre ellas sea mínima. Entonces, antes de disfrutar de la comida y del café, antes de contarse los últimos chismes y antes de pasar su día como casi todos, las chicas intercambiaron un beso, el primero de la tarde.

Porque cuando se trataba de una señorita particular que le hacía la competencia, Catalina no se contentaba con consentirla con una taza de café y mucha comida.

* * *

*Dícese de la costumbre de tomar té a esa hora copiada de los ingleses, que también se aplica en algunas regiones de Chile.


End file.
